TAKE AWAY THE PAIN
by ChaosMaiden
Summary: Yaoi!and hinted Yuri!RyouBakura.rnSome may think Ryou's life is a horrible dream..but its not.When Bakura losses his memory he finds out his goodside...and mabey fall in love again
1. My world My Pain

**_TAKE THE PAIN AWAY_**

Rae:Hey!Im haging out with my Yami Y.Rae!But she likes to be called Rave!..she's...anti-social.

Rave:Im still here!

Rae:...;;!I know but I still love ya like a sista!

Rave:If I were your sister you woulld be in pain!

Rave:...

Rea:You dont mean that!Do the disclaimer

Rave:She doesnt own YUGIOH or the charecters.

Rae:Lets GO!

CHAPTER ONE:MY LIFE

I laid in a river of my own blood.The crimson washed over the floor and leaked into the ground.

_Pit.Pat._

The sound of tears.As they splash into the crimson sea that surrounds me.

_The devil looks at me._

He's cold emotionless eyes stare burning a whole in my already bruised flesh.He twirls the knife that holds my blood in his hands.

_Thoes eyes_

_Thoes cold unfeeling eyes_

_So full of hate and evil_

_Thoes eye tha haunt my sleep_

_Thoes eyes that drown me in darkness and pain_

_He's fading away_

_but he'll be back.._

_he always comes back_

This may sound like a horrible dream to you...but its not.

_Welcome to the life of Ryou Bakura_

_Welcome to my hell.._

_Rae:Ya like it?I plan to make more chapters and update real soon!_

_Rave:Flames are welcome beacause I SAID SO!_

_Rae:Ignore her please.Also emali me! at _


	2. Tell No One

Rae:Hiya...I got a new chappie.

Rave:Whats wrong with you?

Rae:No reviews...

Rave:Lighten up before I kill you!

Rae:I OK!

Rave:Thats what I thought empisel!

Rae:Pleeezzzzeeeeeee review for me k?

Rave:Put it thisway If you dont review i'll kill you

Rae:Whatever!Just R+R!

CHAPTER TWO:TELL NO ONE

Ryou was awaken to the sound of birds chirpping and the sun rays shinning through the open window that let out a soft breeze.Ryou groaned and put his hand over his eyes.Recently the light seemed to aggrevate him and mess with his head so he stayed away from it.He rubbed his throbing head and looked at the clock.It read 7:22,he still had time to get to school.Ryou loved school for 1 reason.He could be free.Only during school he could feel so safe.He pulled back the covers and got up but,as soon as he got up pains hot through him and coursed through his body."Damn."he maneged to whisper before dragging himself out of the room and into the bathroom.He went overn to the mirror and looked at his reflection.He put a hand on the mirror and cried.His once pale white skin was brown and gray and decorated in brusies and cut marks.He had dark circlwes around his eyes and nail marks on his throat."This cant be me..."he winced.

"Oh,but it is."

Ryou froze.He could feel the crimson eyes staring at.'I should have locked the door.'he thought as his hand slipped from the shower."You cant hide from me Ryou,no need to lock doors."he said with a smirk.Ryou almost forgot.He wasnt even safe in his own mind."Why..."he asked even though his question was more like an answear.

"Why do you do this to me?"

Bakura laughed and evil cold laugh and walked over to Ryou and put his nails in his throat and lifting him to his eye level."Beacause I own you and your to weak to fight back."he said with a crooked smirk.

"You see Ryou no one cares about you,so no one cares what happenes to you."

"Thats not true."

Bakura almost went hysterica.He dropped Ryou and went to the shower and let the water run hot as it began to fill.He walked back over to Ryou who was on the ground gasping for air.He bent down until he was right in his face.

"If it's ot true...where are they now?"

Before Ryou could finish he grabbed Ryou by the colar and dragged him to the shower.He forced him to sit and grabbed the the back of his head and dunked him into the freezing water and held him down.He brought his head back up but before Ryou could breath he dunked him back under.

"Tell me Ryou where are they!"

Bakura brought Ryou back up and dropped him and got up.Ryou chocked and gasped for air as he slowly began to cry.

"Dont trust anyone Ryou...dont be weak."He said as he looked into space.He turned back to a crying Ryou and laughed as he walked over to him.Bakura got his knife out of his back pocket and slashed Ryou's arm.Ryou screamed and cluthed it and Bakura laughed.Bakura kicked him in his already brusied ribs over and over until Ryou was numb.

"Let that be a lesson to you."

Bakura vanished ut before he left he threw the knife that just missed his throat and said with the coldest voice ever.

"Tell no one.."

Ryou hugged himself and screamed a blood curling scream and cried.Soon he decided not to take the time and pain of getting ready for school and left his wet bloody clothes on.He knew everyone was so blind and naive that he could give them an excuse and they would most likely believe it.The school was a mile away from his house and Bakura ordered him to walk instead of taking the bus,so his clothes would dry on the way.It was a good thing he was so sore last night that he didt bother to change out of his school uniform.Ryou pulled himself together and walked out the bathroom with a limp and slowly walked down stairs as he mummbled."Mabey Bakura's right..."he said as he rembered his faimly and so called "friends".His dad was always gone on archioligst work and his mom didnt give a damn what he did.

Ryou reached the door and picked up his backpack as he began his mile walk to school.As he limped to his destination he rembered what Bakura told him and began to cry.

"Tell no one..."

Rae:Thats it!

Rave:And if you make my light cry you'll be in bloody hell!

Rae:Ignore that R+R!


	3. Enjoy The Pain

Rae:Hey!I just want to give an extra special thanx to Crimsonrosepetals!You ROCK!I read one of your Bakura and Ryou fics Poosession I think...SO SAD!I do need your help!Give me some suggestions!

Rave:I guess...I wanna go now!

Chapter three:Enjoy the pain

Ryou arrived at school.He was in his regular mood.Scared,depressed,and yet he stil got picked on by his regular bullies.After getting out the "bully halway"with only one tooth missing he dragged himself to Algerbra.His perky teacher was smiling like an idiot...again.

"OK class!Lets read your poems!"she said as she scanned the room for volunters.As usaul no one raised there so she just choosed."Ryou come up!"she said as she smiled harder.Ryou didnt want to get up but the pain and laughter was unbearable.He grabbed his poem and dragged himself up.

"The long road a hea-"his bullies coughed insults and laughed.Ryou swallowed and contiued."The long road a head...

"_The long road a head is rough_

_Makes you feel your not good enough_

_To ride with the people who matter the people who-"_his bullies snickered and pointed and laughed.Ryou held back tears as he ripped it up and stormed out the room.When he got outside the door he ran to the boys bathroom and broke down and cried.

"Why me..."he asked himself as the sobs flowed down harder.He just now noticed ,as he stood up,that someone left a protractor on the sink.He cocked his head to the side and picked it up.Many idea's came to his head and the things he could do with it.He looked around to see if anyone was in there and rolled up his sleeve.Ryou tried to even his breathing as the point of the protractor came closer to him.When it finaly reached his arm,the point dug into his vain then danced around his upper arm.He cringed as he went further into his vain,while the crimson blood dripped on the white sink.He cried.He cried because the pain...it felt so good.He could control how much pain he felt.He could stop when he wanted it to stop.The tears...they were tears of joy..ot pain.His sobs turned into laughs as he went deeper into his vain and the blood seemed to flow in gallons down his wrist.

_Bring!Bring!Bring!_

The bell rung and he could hear doors opening and feet scurring.This sudden sound made Ryou go deeper than he planned and he screamed.He caught himself and started to quickly clean everything before anyone came and saw him.He cleaned the sink and the blood of his wrist and off the protractor.Ryou put down the protractor and headed for the boy just as a boy walked in and walked to the sink and picked it up.

"Ummm...thats mine."

The boy turned and looked at Ryou.He handed it back to him and headed for a stall.Ryou looked at the protractor and licked his lips.

"C'mon friend lets go."


End file.
